Separated
by IcefireDragonSlayer6400
Summary: My OC joins Fairy Tail and joins the strongest team! She has to face her past and master her magic to save her friends and the boy she loves. Meanwhile, Lucy disappears and Natsu and their new teammate have to save her before its too late. Can Lucy and Haru be saved or will they be seperated from the ones they love forever? Based on My OCs and NaLu, obviously with other ships. .
1. Preview

Hi Guys, this is my first ever fanfic and so I hope you like the story! leave lots of reviews! ~ Katie

I obviously don't own Fairy Tail! Though I do own my OC's!

"In fairy tales, the princess is saved from a scary dragon by a handsome prince. I'm not telling you some boring old fairy tale that everyone knows. This story is about a dragon and a princess. Once upon a time, there was a Princess. This princess had lived a sad and lonely life, until she met a dragon. The dragon took her to a place where she made many friends who cared for each other as family. Somewhere along the lines, she fell in love with the dragon, and he too fell for her. The Primcess and the dragon lives happily ever after."

"Mama, how do you know so many stories?"

"Because I was there during all of them. I watched them happen."

"So you saw a real dragon?!"

"I was raised by one."

"Really?!"

"Maybe you can meet her someday."

"Yeah! We can all got together! Me you and Papa!"

"One day. I have an idea, how would you like to go on a job with everyone when your papa returns?"

"Yeah! Thank you mama!"

"No problem, just stay away from your uncle Natsu and uncle Gray when their fighting."

"It's okay, auntie Erza will stop them!"

"I'm sure she will, and Lucy'll probably get mad at Natsu again!"

"But Auntie Juvia will probably cheer on Uncle Gray hehe. Mama, can I hear the story now?"

"Of course. So it all began when your Uncle Natsu and Auntie Lucy went on a mission together with Happy."

"Nashi-Chan wasn't with them?"

"Well, Nashi-Chan wasn't born yet. Anyway, they went on a mission to get a special ring back for an old lady. Meanwhile, I joined Fairy Tail..."

Preview

Natsu could feel it... The shiver down his spine, his whole body trembling and the fear that was eating at him like Natsu eats food. Never in his life had he ever truly felt fear, and today changed everything. Tears falling falling from his onyx eyes that were fixed on Lucy's lifeless body. He opened his mouth to scream as if someone had stabbed him and then let out a desperate cry. "Lucy... Please don't leave me again I'm begging you... I only just found you again please... You are my everything you hear me?! You are the world - no, the whole universe to me so please...I love you..." Those last three words were a whisper. Suddenly, a small whimper came from the body he was carrying, and Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy?" Lucy slowly lifted her hand to touch Natsu's bruised face and whispered, "Did you really think... That I would let them tear us apart once more? I can't be seperated from you again. My heart and soul won't allow it. I won't allow it." Lucy's voice was less than a whisper, but Natsu could hear it clearly."Lucy, I'm so glad your alive, I didn't know what I would have done... If You had died, I would have gone insane." Tears ran fiercely down his face and Lucy's warm gentle hand wiped them up." Why are you crying Natsu?" Natsu raised his voice slightly."Why do you Think! I could have lost you Lucy!" Lucy whimpered at the sound of his raised, slightly angry voice."I'm sorry." They both whispered at the same time. Before smiling at each other. "Haven't you got some ass to kick?" Lucy asked Natsu with a grin on her face and a gentle voice. "Yeah! Nobody touches my princess! Grrr I'm all Fired up!"

At that Kokoro smiled. Her friend was alive, and it made her realise something. "I will crush your future. Yours and those of your friends." The shadow man had an evil grin on his face, but it faded after hearing the words that Kokoro said next.

"Who said... That you had the right to decide someone else's future?!"

Hope you like it though will probably update a lot and add more chapters :) First chapter was a preview ㈎9


	2. Chapter 1 - The fortune teller's mission

**Here is Chapter 1 Hope you like it! ~ Koro (IceDragonSlayer6400)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lucy sat at the bar talking to Mirajane while Natsu and Gray were fighting before Erza joined in because they smashed her cake...again. The two men were almost killed by the scarlet haired woman which brought laughter to everyone else. This was an average day at Fairy Tail, the strongest and best guild in Fiore. After the usual fight had ended, Natsu walked up to Lucy with his usual toothy grin and said, "Lucy lets do a mission!", which made Lucy's heart beat fast as if it had caught her by surprise. Lucy's face reddened and she looked away from Natsu, which looked weird to him. "Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked her quickly. Mirajane smiled and whispered to Lucy "are you remembering earlier?" Lucy"s face reddened even more, causing her to look like a tomato. Mirajane's grin widened as Lucy began to remember what happened earlier.

_Earlier that Day..._

_"Mira, the usual please." Lucy smiled at Mirajane as she went to get Lucy's drink. "Here you are Lucy." Mirajane put a glass of her favourite drink on the table and then began chatting with her quietly. "Lucy, you really need a boyfriend don't ya!" Drunk Cana shouted from the other side of the bar. "Speaking of which, you and Natsu make a really good couple." Mirajane added. Lucy spat out her drink and reddened. "Don't you start with that again." Said Lucy remembering the time when she had got the wrong idea completely with the whole Virgo thing. Mirajane just giggled and smiled, making Lucy bury her head in her arms. Mirajane went closer to Lucy and said "why don't you tell him how you feel?" Lucy just shook her head. She had began actually feeling those type of feelings only recently, but everyone began noticing the strange way Lucy was acting. "I'm scared. I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't want to be rejected." Mirajane just looked at Lucy in silence, with a small frown on her face. "Lucy you should man up and confess to him already, or should I say woman up?" Gray said to Lucy, who was unaware of him being sat next to him." We all support you Lucy" Erza joined in. "Confessing is man!" Elfman shouted while everyone just said "That makes no sense." Even Lissana told Lucy that she supported her, though Lucy could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. Natsu walked through the door and everyone went back to doing the usual before Mirajane whispered "good luck."_

_end Of flashback_

Lucy had liked Natsu for while now but the didn't understand her own feelinga very well. She had even bagan to stop kicking him out of her house. She was filled with mixed emotions, but most of all she was scared of rejection. Natsu looked at Lucy with a frown on his face "What's wrong Lucy? Your face is red." Lucy took a deep breath as the red left her face and turned to face Natsu. "What are you talking about? Anyway what mission do you want to take?" Lucy smiled at Natsu. Natsu gave Lucy a look and then shrugged and carried on talking about the mission. "it's to get a special ring back for this woman and pays 75,000 jewels!" Lucy'a face lit up and she agreed to the mission. Mirajane stamped it and then they left almost straight away.

_Later on ..._

All Lucy could hear was Natsu's groans and moans while he lay on the floor of the train. This was normal though, so she was used to it. They stopped and got off the train, Natsu stumbling onto the platform and Happy trailing behind him. After Natsu recovered him,Lucy and Happy walked to the mansion that belonged to an old fortune teller woman.

When they got there, the old woman was already waiting for them. She beckoned them inside, and three followed hesitantly. When they all sat down in her huge fancy living room the woman began to talk about the mission. "I would like you two retrieve a ring for me, as you already know, from a man who lives in the forest nearby. He is extremely dangerous, so please be careful." The woman pulled out a photo of a younger her and a man. She pointed to the mesmerising emerald crystal that was on her finger. "It's beautiful." Lucy said. "And it's very important to me, so please...bring it back to me." The woman had a sad expression on her face, but then her face lit up as she said "shall I tell your fortune? If you'd like." She smiled and walked to a bookcase. She pulled a book from the bookcase and the bookcase moved to one side, revealing a beautiful mystic room. She say down at the table in the room and beckoned the team to join her. Lucy, Natsu and Happy all sat down at the table in silence. The old woman said, "You will meet someone new on his trip, a new teammate who will become very close to you. You will see people from your past and may get yourself into trouble. This will also bring you closer to the one you love." Lucy looked at the fortune teller and blushed a little, but then became a little worried. "Thanks." Lucy sank in her chair but then sat up realising it was bad manners. She watched as Natsu was being read by the fortune teller, her hand over her crystal ball in front of her. "You are a step closer to realising your own feelings but need more time." Natsu just looked at her like she had just said something really stupid. "That's silly, what are you talking about?" The old woman just looked at him and said "you really must be on your way now." The team left the mansion and set off towards the forest, not knowing what would be waiting for them there. The woman knew they would be okay, and waited patiently for their return. "Good Luck."


	3. Chapter 2 -Koko joins Fairy Tail

**Hey guys, I want to thank you for reading my story even though I have only just started it. Here is chapter two,hope you guys like it! My new character is coming this chapter so please give me your opinions!**

Chapter 2

? P.O.V

I walked through Magnolia, my long black cloak over my head and trailing behind me. As I got closer to the guild, I suddenly got nervous. 'What if that old man doesn't remember me? That would be awkward.' I thought to myself. I got to the door and took a deep breath. "This is it." I said before opening the guild door.

Normal P.O.V

The guild door opened and a young girl stood there, who was about 18, wearing a black cloak. Everyone looked at her, knowing instantly that she was not in their guild. She walked through the door and came face to face with Erza. "Who are you?" She asked pointing her sword at the young girl. "You must be Erza, I would like to know where master Makarov is." Erza just looked at her and asked "what business do you have with our master?" Before the girl could answer, Makarov walked into the room. "How are you, Kokoro?" He smiled at the girl who smiled back and said "it's been a while, didn't think you'd remember me." "So, your here to join Fairy Tail?" He asked Kokoro. "Yes" she pulled off he cloak and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone, my name is Kokoro and I'm here to join Fairy Tail! You can call me Koko for short if you wish!" Kokoro had long violet hair that went down to her waist, and golden-brown eyes.

Everyone welcomed her as she got her guild mark, a golden mark on her shoulder. A few people walked up to Kokoro, asking if she wanted to be in their team. She only sat down and said " I've only just got here, let me at least have some time to think about it." Mirajane stood at the bar and smiled at Kokoro. "Welcome to the guild, Kokoro." Kokoro smiled back. "Thankyou, you must be Mirajane. It's nice to meet you." "if there's anything you would like to know about the guild or anything, feel free to ask." Kokoro grinned. "Then Mira, who is in the strongest team?" Mira pointed over to Erza and Gray. " Those two, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Wendy also does missions with them sometimes. Natsu, Lucy and Happy are on a mission so they probably won't be back for a while." Kokoro got off the stool and walked towards Gray. "Fight me." Kokoro's face was serious now. "Don't be stupid. I'm not going to fight a girl." Kokoro turned around. "Fine, It would be silly to fight such a wimp anyway." Gray got pissed off at that. "I'll fight you, since flame brain isn't here to fight me, but remember it was you who challenged me." Kokoro smiled at Gray. "Finally, someone actually worth fighting!"

Kokoro and Gray went outside because Kokoro didnt want to destroy the guild. They stood across from each other, being cheered on by everyone. Gray attacked first because Kokoro took too long, however this was her plan. Swiftly dodging Gray's attacks, a great ball of blue fire appeared in her hand and with one swift stroke, she shouted "**flaming fist of the Crystal Dragon!" **something so close to what Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel usually said when fighting that it shocked everyone except for Master Makarov. She attacked Gray and he fell to the floor. He got up and rubbed his cheek. "Not bad fire girl." Kokoro walked toward Gray and punched him again with a normal fist. "don't refer to with nicknames similar to your flame boy's" She then smiled. "Be prepared next time ice boy." Gray smiled back. "Trust me, I will." Juvia was angry. "Juvia has a new love rival! Juvia won't let her have Gray sama!" Kokoro's smile turned into a grin. "Don't be silly, you can have him. in fact, I fully support you love for ice boy over here." She pointed to Gray and then put her thumbs up to Juvia, though this didn't seem to convince her. Kokoro stood up straight and sighed. "I need another dragon slayer to fight! But i've never been able to meet any..." Kokoro looked at everyone and grinned. "sorry everyone, I forgot to tell you! I'm an Crystal dragon slayer, taught by a real live dragon! but the dragon who raised me disappeared a long time ago, so I'm looking for her. I'm also looking for dragon slayers, so if you happen to know any I would really like to know About them." Makarov walked up to Kokoro and whispered, "Don't you remember? I told you there was 2 dragon slayers already here! Even though there's four now." Kokoro realised her mistake. "I forgot about that! Where are the dragon slayers now?!" She walked up to Mirajane remembering their chat earlier. "Mira, which quest did the fire boy go on?" Mira held up the poster with the info on it, and Kokoro grabbed it and ran off to find them. "There's already some here,she didn't have to leave...though I wouldn't really want to fight her." Wendy said, concerned about the damage Nattsu and the new girl would create if they fought.


	4. Chapter 3 - People from the past

**Hey everyone! I only have two weeks left of my school holidays, so I'm going to update as much as I possibly can!Thankyou for reading! ~ Katie㈏3**

Chapter 3

Natsu and Lucy walked through the forest, looking for the man who had the ring. They had been doing this for hours, and were getting tired. "we're almost there..." said Lucy, breathing heavily. The sun had got to her even though they were in the forest covered by trees. The sun didn't really bother Natsu much, but Lucy being exhausted did. He stopped and Lucy did too, thinking that he had maybe heard something. "Did you hear anything?" Natsu just looked at her. "You look exhausted. You should take a break." Lucy smiled at him. "I'm fine, I've been worse..." Natsu didn't let her finish. He picked her up and set her down near a tree. "Sit down and take break. If you collapse were not going to get the job done and you need the money don't you?" Natsu's looked serious. Lucy gave up and rested by the tree. Natsu was the closest person to Lucy, but Natsu felt like he had to become even closer. He felt more protective over her, but he didn't know why.

After Lucy had a break, the team walked further into the forest, stopping when they got to the centre. There in front of then was a cottage. The cottage door opened and a tall dark haired man walked out. Immediately he noticed the guild marks on Lucy's hand and on Natsu's shoulder, making a grin appear on his face. "Fairy Tail mages. I'm guessing you're here for the ring." The man gave Lucy shivers down her spine. She felt like she had met him before. The man walked closer and smiled at Lucy. "I Never thought we would meet again like this princess." Natsu stood in front of Lucy, glaring at the man stood before him. The man's grin widened, and he punched Natsu in th face, sending him flying into a tree. Lucy stepped back in fear, knowing she had met him before, and that he was someone to be feared. Lucy tripped on a twig, falling to the ground. The man suddenly lifted his arm and pointed his hand towards Lucy, making her scream in pain as the magic coming from his hand began burning her. "Lucy!" Natsu barged into the man, sending him flying into his cottage. The house demolished beneath him, and a young man Lucy's age ran out, stopping when he saw her. "Lucy?" His voice was shaky. "H-Haru?" Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered who the man was, and that the younger Man was someone she thought she would never see again. The young man ran off into the forest, in shock from seeing Lucy. The man got up, and was as angry as ever. "you little brats! You're going to regret starting a fight with me!" The man stood up, the dark magic power coming from his body being visible. Then a voice suddenly shouted "I don't think so!" and punched the man in the face, burning his cheek. "If you ever. Hurt my fellow guild members again,you will feel pain you have never felt before in your whole life. Would you really want to know how it feels to be burnt and frozen to death at the same time? Or maybe I should turn you to crystal? Or I could even give you severe frostbite!Try me." A blue fire radiated from Kokoro's body. She then stared at the man, realising who he was. Her facial expression became even more serious, and anger spread across her face. "You're...that guy who took him away from me!" She shouted, kicking the man in the gut, making him scream in pain. "You dare anger the shadow man!" The man got up and attacked her, and Kokoro suffered a kick to the stomach, sending her into Natsu and Lucy. She stood up, angrier than ever, and turned around to see if Natsu, Lucy and Happy were okay. She then turned to face the man and shouted "Crystal Dragons Roar!" Blue flames emerged from her mouth along with sharp crystal burning and cutting through the mans skin and making him scream. He lay down on the ground, and disappeared into the shadows. 'That bastard. He got away." Natsu was shocked, knowing straight away that she was another dragon slayer. Kokoro took the ring from the floor and threw it to Natsu, who caught it. "Geez flame boy, you're a dragon slayer aren't ya? Dragons are supposed to guard and protect the princess, idiot. You should be better at protecting your princess, even if she has magic of her own." Natsu and Lucy both blushed at that, and they both shouted "don't say such weird things!" Then, Kokoro smiled and began walking through the forest, into the direction of the fortune tellers mansion. She turned around to face The three, who were still sat down. "We need to return this don't we?" She began walking again, and the team followed still not knowing who she was.

When they got back to the mansion, the fortune teller shed tears of joy."Thank you. Thank you so much. This ring means so much to me, and I'm so happy someone got it back for me." Natsu gave the ring to the woman and she slid it on her ring finger. Kokoro smiled at the woman."If you don't mind me asking, why is this ring so important to you?" The woman smiled back and pulled out the photo that she had shown Natsu and Lucy earlier. The man next to me in this photo was the man I was once in love with. He gave me this ring that belonged to his mother and we were to get married, but he was murdered by the man in the woods. He told me he would bring him back if I gave him my ring, and I was hesitant about it, but I gave him it. I didn't want to lose the man I was in love with. He took my ring and almost killed me, and I escaped. I would have done anything to get this back again." The woman began crying even more and Kokoro hugged her. "It's okay. You have it back now. His soul can finally be at peace." The woman wiped up her tears. "I believe that i have not met you before." Kokoro grinned. "My name is Kokoro, and I'm the new Fairy Tail mage!" The woman began walking towards the bookcase, and opened up the secret door. "Well Kokoro, may I tell your fortune?" Kokoro followed the woman and sat down at the table. "Of course!" The woman sat down and placed her hands above the crystal ball. "You've had a rough past, but you are to have a bright future. There are fights ahead of you, but you will do anything for your friends, even if your fate is a dead end in this world." The woman stood up, walked towards a small golden chest and pulled out a blue pendant,the crystal resembling her Icefire,hanging from a silver chain."This is for you. I reward for finding my ring." Kokoro shook her head. "I can't accept this... It wasn't my mission in the first place I..." The woman interrupted her. "I want you to have it. Think if it as a good luck charm." She placed in in Kokoros's hands and she put it around her neck. "Thank you." Kokoro stood up and walked out of the room, finding her new guild mates waiting for her. Natsu,Lucy and Happy received their reward and the woman waved goodbye as they left the mansion and set off back to their guild.

"So you're a dragon slayer too huh?" Natsu said to Kokoro, who was happy that she got to meet another dragon slayer. "I'm an Crystal Dragon slayer, but my main element is actually Icefire." Kokoro looked at Lucy, who had a worried look on her face. "You must be Lucy, the celestial mage. It's nice to meet ya." Lucy looked at Kokoro and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Icefire...I think I've heard if that before..." Kokoro smiled at Lucy and they began talking like they had been friends for a long time. Lucy often looked down to the floor with a worried look on her face, making Natsu feel uncomfortable. Natsu knew what she was worried about. The man called Haru seemed to be someone Lucy knew. Someone important to her. The thought of that made Natsu even more uncomfortable, and this soon became noticeable to the people around him. "Flame head, you look irritated about something." Kokoro was good at noticing things and saw the worry on Lucy's face and irritation that Natsu felt. Lucy looked at Natsu with worry on her face, and Natsu couldn't tell if it was for Him or Haru. "Natsu? Are you okay?" Natsu just smiled a fake smile and told them he was fine, so lucy carried on walking, still feeling worried. Kokoro on the other hand new that he wasn't 'fine' like he had said, but didn't feel the need to ask him about it right then or point it out to Lucy, who probably had enough on her mind by the look of it. Kokoro was good at hiding her emotions, she had done it for so long, so it was easy to hide the worry and concern seeing that man at the cottage. They got on the train back to the guild, and didn't say a word on he journey. Everyone was deep in thought, even Happy, who felt worried for his began thinking about what the fortune wpman said. 'A dead end huh. I wonder what exactly what that one means...'


	5. Chapter 4 - Train ride

_Chapter 4_

On the train, Natsu was practically dieing. "Never...train...again.." Lucy sighed. "Natsu you say that every time." Natsu layed on Lucy's lap, making Lucy blush a deep scarlet similar to Erza's hair. "N-N-Natsu! What are you...?" She was interrupted by a soft snore that came from Natsu. She smiled at him sleeping. 'He looks...peaceful. And kinda cute.' She thought before turning to the window and letting the red leave her face. Happy giggled. "You llliiiike him!" Suddenly he came face to face with a glaring, blushing Lucy who shouted "No I don't! Stop rolling your tongue cat!" Happy was a little scared by this, and he sat down next to Kokoro, who was holding in a laugh. "Koko, Lucy's bullying me.." Happy looked up at Kokoro, and she burst out laughing. "Kokoro? Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked with a trace of pink on her cheeks. "You really like him don't you." She grinned at Lucy, who shouted "I don't! Don't listen to the cat!" Kokoro's grin got a little wider as she said "Happy didn't say a thing to me. I can see it." Lucy couldn't have been more red as she said "shut up you two." Taking that as her admitting her love for Natsu, Happy and Kokoro looked at each other before smiling at Lucy. "I bet everyone already knows except the man himself. Though, it's not good to keep feelings like that hidden. You never know...what could happen if you didn't confess." She looked down at the floor, a tear in her eye and her hair covering her face. "Koko..." Happy and Lucy whispered at the same time. She lifted up her head and put on a huge smile. "Just promise you won't wait too long okay?" Lucy looked at her with worry. "Yeah. I promise." Kokoro didn't speak for the rest of the journey, and when Natsu woke up (when the train stopped) he noticed her sad expression and Lucy and Happy's worried looks. He became a little irritated because he didn't know what he had missed.

**Hey everyone! Sorry the chapter was so short! I really appreciate you guys reading my story!㈎9**


	6. Chapter 5 - it's too hard to forget

**Sorry about the slow updates, I've been busy with a lot of things lately. Here is chapter 5,enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the plot and my characters Koko and Haru! Teehee :3**

Chapter 5

When Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Kokoro got back to the guild,everyone welcomed them. Natsu and Gray began fighting as soon as they saw each other, Lucy went and sat down at the bar next to Erza, who was eating her usual strawberry cake and Happy was giving fish to Carla, who wasn't interested. Kokoro walked over to Natsu. "Flame boy, fight me." Natsu stopped and looked at Kokoro and smiled. "Why should I fight you? I have no reason to, but me and droopy eyed ice princess have a score to settle." Gray looked at Natsu and said "Shut up flame princess. She's actually pretty good."Natsu looked at Gray like he had just said something completely and utterly stupid. "Seriously? She can't be as good as Erza, and she doesn't really look scary or anything..." Kokoro got really angry at that. "Natsu...I'm going to kick your ass flame brain..." a blue aura surrounded her, and her facial expression was just as scary as Erza's. Gray and Natsu shrieked. Natsu, who was scared of the fact that she was just as scary as Erza, smiled and put a flaming fist up. "Let's go, new girl." Kokoro put a flaming fist up too, the orange flames of Natsu's and her blue flames opposing each other. Kokoro tried landing a punch on Natsu, but he dodges and kicked her, sending her into a table. She got up and looked at the tabl. Before turning back and kicking Natsu in the face. He flew into the guild doors, going straight through them. "Don't kick me into tables you idiot! What if someone got hurt or something! And the tables cost money ya know!" Kokoro ran out and punched Natsu in the gut with a blue flaming fist as he was getting up, and he lay on the floor, knocked out. "He's out cold... That's what ya get for pissing me off, I didn't even beat Gray up as bad." Gray frowned and walked over to her. "look, you didn't beat me up. I just didnt expect you to be that strong." Kokoro smiled at Gray. "I know that. Which is why you're going to be ready next time aren't ya?" Gray smiled back. " of course." Juvia was sulking at the table after watching them smile at each other."Juvia does not like this!"

Lucy ran over to Natsu after everyone went back inside the guild. "Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu groaned."That girl...has just got to be...related to Erza..." Lucy giggled and helped him up and took him back inside where she sat him down at a table. "That is why you don't insult girls." Kokoro said to Mirajane at the bar. "Well it's a good job you did. He's so dense even I want to punch some sense into him." Kokoro jumped at Erza's voice because she forgot she was sat next to her. Lucy was sat next to Erza, drinking a strawberry milkshake. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Erza and Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "You know?" Mirajane asked Kokoro. "Yeah, the guy is too dense to notice anything...just like him." She muttered the last three words. "Him?" Erza asked, which made Kokoro stand up and begin walking out. "I'm going to go." She stopped when Makarov walked towards her and said something that made her curse under her breath. "You came here to start again didn't you? You need to move on from the past." Kokoro turned around and looked down at him. "It's not that easy for me to forget my past! It's something that's impossible for me to do! I..." tears were in her golden brown eyes, and were threatening to fall. Kokoro's shouts drew attention to her and she cursed again under her breath. "Sorry..." her apology to master was a whisper, and she grabbed Lucy's arm and ran out of the guild doors.


	7. Chapter 6 - What happened in the past

**Hey guys! Sorry updates are slow, had a lot going on recently. I hope you love my fanfic so far just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Will try to update quicker!**

Chapter 6

Kokoro was still running when she realised that she had hold of Lucy's arm. She stopped and let go her hair covering her face and tears in her eyes. "Sorry, Lucy." She said quietly before taking a breath and smiling at her. "I kinda need a place to stay... Can I crash at your place for a while?" Lucy almost fell over. "Like I don't have enough trouble with them breaking in." Kokoro raised an eyebrow. "You let people break into your house?" Lucy just sighed and said "Natsu and Happy...like my house a little too much." This made Kokoro giggle. "So you let them stay over? You must really like him... but are you sure you want to let him sleep in your house? If you begin dating, I'm definitely going to move out. Things could get...steamy." She then put her hand to her face in thought. Lucy however, had never been more red. "don't say things like that! I'm not... aargh!" Kokoro began laughing really hard. "I'm joking hahaha! I bet you haven't even had a boyfriend before!" Lucy stiffened, and Kokoro stopped laughing. "Seriously?! You've never had a boyfriend?!" Lucy was really embarrassed and Kokoro let out a little "hehe" and grinned. "Well, that's another thing we have in common." Lucy was shocked to hear that, but then she smiled back at Kokoro, knowing they'd be good friends. "Fine, you can stay at my place." Lucy began walking towards her house, happy that she made a new friend. "Thanks Lucy!" Kokoro said before running after Lucy.

at the guild...

"Hey what happened to Kokoro and why did she take Lucy with her?" Natsu asked Master Makarov, who turned around to face everyone. "Just leave the girls alone. Kokoro just needs someone to talk to. She needs to learn to move forward, and Fairy Tail is her new beginning." Erza walked up to Makarov. "What do you mean?" Makarov looked down at the floor. "She's had a tough past, like you and a few others have Erza." He then stood up on a table (So he wasn't looked down on, he is really short). "I met Kokoro a long time ago, after she had lost many people dear to her, and after she had given up on life and emotion. I will tell you of this meeting, but will not tell you anything more of her past. That, is something I have no right to tell you. If you wish to know, ask her." Everyone listened as the master told everyone of how him and Kokoro met.

almost 5 years ago...

It was raining hard and a young girl was sitting on a rock near the beach. She was crying. Makarov was coming back from a guild masters meeting when he heard her. He walked over to her, seeing she was injured. "I'd stay away from me if I were you sir." Makarov stopped and she turned around to look at him. "And why is that?" Makarov asked her, as the wind blew the girls wet hair away from her eyes. "everyone who gets close to me disappears." The girls tears were noticeable even in the heavy rain. "How?" The thunder and lightning appeared , making the girl jump. "I was abandoned by my birth parents, my mom disappeared one day, my friends all died in front of me and the boy I fell for died and disappeared two days ago. I have nothing to live for anymore." The girl was shocked at what Makarov said next. "Then join Fairy Tail. It's a new beginning for you." The girl smiled at the man and said "you're a nice man sir, but can I think about it? I...I've never been in a guild before, Haru would have wanted me to join one." The man smiled back and asked the girl her name. "Kokoro." She answered. "And yours?" "I'm Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." "well, it was nice meeting you." she wiped up her tears and stood up. "I hope to see you soon." The girl whispered "are there...any dragon slayers there? I've been... Looking..." Makarov said"there's two. One that was raised by a dragon." The girls eyes widened in excitement. "Really?! Thank you." The girl walked past Makarov and of the beach into the night. "I hope...to see you soon old man, you're not a bad guy."

at Lucy's house...

Kokoro and Lucy were sat down on the sofa drinking strawberry milkshake. "Thanks again Lucy." Kokoro said quietly. "It's no problem. How long have you known the Master?" Kokoro looked at Lucy and said "I met him when I was around 14. I hd been through a whole lot, and he told me to join Fairy Tail. I told him that i'd think about it." Kokoro smiled as she said " I'm happy I joined Fairy Tail, I feel like I may be able to find myself here. I hope...we can be friends." Lucy sat up and grinned. "I already consider you as my friend." Kokoro smiled a gentle smile. "Then...can I talk to you? About my past... I feel like I need someone to tell." Lucy turned to listen. "Sure. I'm all ears."

"when I was young, my mother disappeared, who just happened to be a dragon. Like Natsu and Igneel. I was taken in a year after by a orphanage full of younger kids, who were like siblings to me. One day, someone came and murdered them all." "why would someone do that?" Lucy asked, causing Kokoro to look down to the floor. "They were after me." Lucy apologised for askin about it , bu Kokoro said it was fine and continued. "It was horrifying, watching the people I cared for die. They all did what they could to make me escape, but I shouldn't have let them help me . I shouldn't have let them die..." she was crying now,but she carried on. "I escaped, and vowed to never get close to someone again. But I did it, despite my vow, and it caused me even more pain. It was the boy... I fell in love with next, and I couldn't bear the pain when he died. I wanted to kill myself. But Haru told me...that he'd find me again someday, and I told him I'd wait for him. He took his last breath and disappeared. I cried on a beach two days after his death and then I met the old man. After that I travelled for a while, looking for my mom, and then I came here." Lucy was sat still. "Haru?" She whispered. "Yeah...Haruki . I never knew his last name, but I remember his face, and the magic he used." Lucy looked at her as she said words she hoped not to hear. "Illusion magic, and he was a dark haired boy with dark green eyes, though you could only tell they were green in the sunlight they were that dark." Lucy stood up. " He was my childhood friend and I saw him earlier in the forest." Kokoro's small smile faded, leaving her with a serious face. "What...?"

**Im going to tie in the different ships in the story, but not yet, kinda trying to get most of the drama out of the way. Also, i would like to know what you think of this so far hehe**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Leave lots of reviews! Here's chapter 7. Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 7

"You saw...Haru?" Kokoro's voice was trembling, and she was stood looking at Lucy in shock. "Then that man..." Lucy opened her mouth to speak. "The man we fought was Haruki's father, I remember seeing him a few times as a kid. Haru and him moved away around 10 years ago, and I never saw them again... but he ran away when I saw him earlier at the cottage." Lucy's words made Kokoro drop to her knees. "That's why you looked so worried earlier. I thought...he was dead, I..." Tears began falling from her eyes. "Why didn't he come back for me? We made a promise..." She put her hands to her face and began crying harder. She then got up and ran to the door, but Lucy caught her arm. "You can't go look for him Koko! He's out there, and by the look of it his father is the one who has him. Don't you think he would have contacted you or gone to you if he wasn't in his father's grasp? Koko his father has unbelievable magic power, and power over his son too. I want to save him too but we have to wait okay? We have to be smart about this otherwise the next time we cross paths he might really die!" Lucy's words made Kokoro's eyes widen in shock and realisation. She knew that Lucy was right and sat down again. She began crying again and Lucy hugged her, making her cry even harder. They sat like that for a few minutes before Kokoro got up and walked to the window. "Im such a baby huh. I need to become stronger. Strong enough to save Haru." She turned around and grinned at Lucy. "Will you help me?" "Of course!" Lucy knew Kokoro loved Haru, just like she loved Natsu, and wanted Kokoro to be happy. They were already great friends. Suddenly, Lucy's smile turned into a scowl when saw a lock of pink hair in the window. Kokoro turned around to see what she was scowling at, and she also became very angry. A certain pink haired dragon slayer was staring at them through the window, and he soon realised that the two girls had noticed him when he recievied a blue fist to the face and a Lucy kick to the gut which sent him flying into the river nearby. "Serves him right." Lucy huffed. "I am actually going to beat the shit out of him!" Kokoro said, her face a little red. "What if he heard us.." she then said quietly, hating the reply that came from the open window. "I heard the whole thing." Natsu said as he climbed through the window and sat on Lucy's bed. Happy sat next to him, and the Kokoro looked worried. "Don't tell.. anyone..." she whispered before receiving a friendly grin from Natsu. "Don't worry. I won't. But, it's better to tell us things ya know. We're all friends and we're all in the same guild, your problems are ours too. We will help if you need us." Kokoro smiled. "I can see why you like him so ." Lucy went red and said "what are you talking about haha." Laughing tilted his head in confusion, and he laid down on Lucy's bed. "I'll crash on the sofa."Kokoro said before going into the bathroom to change. "Hey don't you need some pjs?" Lucy said to Kokoro who walked out in blue and gold pajamas. "While I was with the kids at the orphanage and with Haru I mastered many things with my magic. I can manifest objects with my fire, which is pretty convenient for me." Natsu and Lucy stared at her in amazement.

"That is awesome! I've never been able to do anything like that!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, it's amazing! And your pjs are so pretty!" Lucy added, also a little excited. "Wow!" Happy flew over to Kokoro. "could you...make me a fish with your fire?" Everyone stopped and looked at Happy, who was drooling over the thought of fish. Kokoro giggled. "If I made you a fish, you wouldn't be able to touch it, nevertheless eat it." Happy's face dropped and he sat down on the bed to sulk. "No fish..." He muttered to himself. Kokoro patted him on the head. "I may not be able to make fish, but I'm great at catching them." Happy's face lit up. "Really?" Kokoro nodded and said "I'll catch you some in the morning." Happy flew over to Natsu, smiling and drooling a little. "Natsu, Koko's gonna get me some fish!" "Really? Count me in!" Natsu and Happy had an excited look on their faces, and Kokoro and Lucy giggled at their childishness. Kokoro's giggle turned into a laugh. "I like you guys. It's decided then." "What's decided?" Lucy asked. "I'm joining your team."

Kokoro P.O.V

"I'm joining your team." I just came out and said it. I was talking to them like I had known them my whole life. I was never like that with anyone I didn't know very well. Even Haru. These people were very important to me already.

They were shocked to hear me say that though. "Eh?!" They all said surprised at the same time. I smiled and repeated. "I'm joining your team. I already talked to Mira, Master and Erza about it, and they all agreed to let me join!" I held my hand out and said "I hope you don't mind me joining." I suddenly became a little nervous. I had only met them that day and I was already so friendly with them, plus I decided to join their team without asking them about it. What if they didn't want me to be on their team? What if they thought I was weird or they didn't like me? The negative thoughts raced through my mind. Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my hands. One hand was Natsu's, one was Lucy's. "We'd love you to be on our team!" They both said happily. I smiled back. "Thank you!" Natsu grinned and said "I bet you could beat Erza!" I knew I could never beat Erza. She was strong and just... Amazing! I admire her. "I highly doubt that." I laid down on the sofa. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." I was going to get up in the middle of the night any way, so I thought I should get as much sleep as I could. Lucy went and put her pajamas on too, and she went to sleep in her bed. Natsu left after Lucy kicked him out, but he snuck back in when she was asleep and slept in her bed. Lucy didn't notice, and they both slept soundly as if they were married or something. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that man...That man had Haru, and he could be in trouble. I began sobbing quietly,the tears just wouldn't stop. I had to see him again. I had to save him.

Normal P.O.V

Kokoro was sobbing softly, and was very quiet, making sure she didn't wake up her friends. Happy woke up, and he sat down beside her. "Koko, are you okay?" He asked, concerned about her. "Shhh Happy, you'll wake them. I'm fine don't worry." She whispered to him. Happy wasn't convinced, but he didn't ask again. He looked over at Natsu and Lucy, who were asleep cuddling each other. "They make a perfect couple don't they. They need to confess to each other already. Natsu is as dense as a rock. Seriously." Koko whispered, and Happy nodded. Kokoro realised what time it was and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Kokoro hushed Happy again and climbed out of the window. "Training and fishing I guess. Need some fresh air. Come if you want." Happy jumped in excitement at the mention of fish, and flew behind Kokoro who was walking somewhere. They walked for about 20 minutes and then stopped at a door hidden by bushes and vines. "Happy, don't tell anyone about this door. Not even Natsu and Lucy." Happy nodded. "Promise?" He nodded again and watched as Kokoro pulled a key out of her pocket. It was a silver key with little blue stones on it and her name engraved across it. She put it in the lock and opened the door, revealing a beautiful valley and a huge waterfall that glistened in the moonlight.

Her and Happy walked through the door and admired the view before them. "I'm back, everyone." She said loudly. Then there was a rustling sound coming from a bush nearby. Suddenly, a fox jumped out, followed by a horse and a bear. "Koko-chan!" The fox said cheerfully. "How have all been,Mizuki, Luna, Akatsuki?" She asked, her voice calm and gentle. "It's been a while." Luna said, walking up closer to Kokoro and Happy. Kokoro looked around, making Happy look at her with a confused look on his face. "He thinks you're mad at him. He's been waiting to apologise." Akatsuki said quietly. There was another rustling sound from the bushes, and huge cat came walking out. "I ain't gonna apologise! She the one who can't say sorry!" He said, walking towards Kokoro. "Ace." She muttered, not looking at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far, but you really hurt my feelings. I was pissed off, and I hope you can forgive me. I don't wanna lose my best friend." Kokoro had a slight hint of pink in her cheeks, and continued to look away from Ace, the black panther that stood before her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said anything about it. It was my fault." He said back, turning away and walking towards a tree. He them sat behind it. I see you brought someone." Luna said, taking a step towards Happy. "This is Happy. He's a friend of mine, so be nice." Luna whinnied and shook her mane (horses do that right?). "These guys can talk too?" Happy then asked, making Kokoro smile. "These four are humans that have been given animal spirits along with immortality. They were friends with my mother, and they usually take the form of an animal. I can summon them using my cards. They have been targeted in the past by people greedy for power,which is why many years ago, they began livin here with Crystallica. They helped train me too, which is why my magic is so high levelled. Only I have the key to this place, which is my home, and I am also the only one that can summon them. They don't age, so they still act childish sometimes, especially Mitsuki who has the heart of a child, and Ace who can be stubborn at times." Ace grunted at that, but stayed where he was. Kokoro then pulled out four golden cards. One had a silver heart, while the others had a golden diamond, a red spade and a pale green clover. Happy the noticed that each of them had a mark on their body to which card they were. Mitsuki had the heart, Luna the diamond, Ace the spade and Akatsuki the clover. "Wow! You can use card magic too?!" Happy asked, amazed. "Not really, it's just summoning magic." the cards suddenly turned into four gold keys, each with a different shape and design. You must keep my magic abilities and this place a secret okay? No one can know about this place." Kokoro's face turned serious and Happy nodded before smiling and saying "I promise!" Kokoro smiled and said "I'll tell them soon, don't worry." She walked towards the waterfall, everyone following her. She put her hand to the cool water and sighed. "It's been so long since I last came here." She walked through the waterfall. "Koko!" Happy said worried. "She's fine, come on we're all going in." Akatsuki said going through the waterfall with the others. Inside the waterfall was a cave filled with huge blue crystals that glowed bright. She took off a chunk and ate it. "Koko you can't eat the crystals!" Happy shouted. "She's fine. It's what she eats. Like a fire dragon slayer eats fire and a iron dragon slayer eats iron, these crystals are eaten by Koko and turned into Icefire. She is only one who can use the Icefire, a legendary element created by the crystals of Crystallica the crystal dragon." Luna said to Happy, who kind of understood What she said. After Kokoro had finished, they all walked out and towards a group of huge stone trees. She lifted up her right arm and said "by the power of the dragons and the souls of my past, I summon thee, scythe of crystal, in order to become my ultimate self; Dragon Reaper!"Her body glowed a brilliant blue, and a scythe of crystal appeared in her hand. Then, a black cloak appeared over her glowing blue dress that had appeared on her body. Her eyes and hair turned blue, and she stepped forward. She leaped up to cut the stone trees, but stopped in midair and went crashing into the ground. She began screaming in pain, and her hair and eyes went red. She let out a laugh, but I wasn't her usual laugh. It was a laugh of insanity. She got up and was about to attack her friends until Mizuki leaped over her with a bottle of blue dust in her hand. Her body went back to its usual state, her long violet hair falling over her goldish brown eyes. She kneeled to the ground, panting hard. "I did it again. I need to master this power or I can't save Haru or my friends." Happy looked terrified. He walked towards Kokoro and whispered "what happened Koko?" Kokoro began crying. "Icefire drives people insane when used by other people than me. Not even Natsu can use them. My body can withstand it's magic power, therefore I don't go crazy, but when I use my magic to the extreme, transforming into the dragon reaper, I can't take it and I go insane. This is the one power I can't master. If i can master it, then I can beat Haru's father and save him. I'm sorry. Please don't tell the others okay? I'm going to practice until I get it right. I will protect everyone." Happy became a little angry. "If you're protecting us, who will protect you? We fight together as one. Don't say such silly things! We all care about you, because you're part of our guild now. Part of our family." Kokoro's eyes widened and then she began crying even more. "Thank you, Happy. I never thought you could actually be serious about something." She was crying for a while until she got up and wiped her tears. "I forgot to get you some fish didn't I? Want some?" she grinned at the blue cat who shouted "Yes!" Kokoro made a net out of her fire, and caught loads of fish. Happy sat and are them, but shared a little with the others. Mizuki and Akatsuki loved fish, but Luna preferred apples from the tree nearby. They were all enjoying themselves when they saw that the sun was rising. "Oh crap! We have to go Happy!" "Aye!" They said goodbye and ran out of the door, locking it behind them before they ran back to Lucy's had to get there before Natsu and Lucy woke up!

I'm going to make this fanfic really long probably, so be looking forward to next chapter! I'm going to try and do at least 20 - 30 chapters, so yeah... leave reviews okay?! I'm excited about writing more of this㈺4㈎9


	9. Chapter 8

When Koko and Happy got back, it was early in the morning. They came in through the window as Natsu and Lucy were waking up. Natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at the sleeping Lucy and blushed, noticing he had slept with his arms wrapped around her. He jumped out of bed, his face red. Kokoro was already awake, and she came out of the bathroom in a violet t-shirt and pair of blue shorts. Happy was asleep on the sofa, where Kokoro had slept earlier, and Natsu picked him up. "Happy, wake up. We're going fishing remember?" He said to Happy, who just yawned and said "I can't eat anymore fish...maybe later..." Kokoro giggled at that. She then decided to cook breakfast for everyone. She cooked, bacon,eggs,sausages and some toast. Natsu ate a lot, but Happy wasn't interested. "I'm not hungry. I had to much fish at the..." He stopped when he received a death glare from Kokoro. "Too much fish at the what?" Natsu asked, a little suspicious. "A-At the river this morning... I decided to try catching fish myself, it was so easy haha."Happy said quickly. "No fair! You went without me!" Natsu said before he continued eating. Koko and Happy sighed in relief. Lucy walked in and Kokoro told her to sit down. "I made breakfast, eat whatever you like." Kokoro said cheerfully, though she seemed a little 'off'. "Thanks Koko, I didn't know you were such a good cook! This tastes amazing!" Lucy, Koko and Natsu ate, and Happy just sat down and watched. "Aren't you hungry, Happy?" Lucy asked,but Natsu answered for him, telling her the same excuse Happy had told him. "I see." She said, putting everyone's plates in the sink. Lucy washed up after kicking the two boys out of the house. "You and Natsu looked pretty cosy last night." Koko said to Lucy, who broke a plate. "what are you talking about?" she said nervously, making Koko smile. She was clearly winding her up. "Ya know, him wrapping his arms around you while you slept together, it was so adorable! You looked like a married couple!" She said, her smile tiring into a huge grin when Lucy went totally red. "Don't lie! I wouldn't have been so cold if he slept next to me!" Lucy said back, lying about the fact that she was cold. If anything, she had felt warm and protected in his arms. Kokoro headed towards the door. "I'm going to the guild, i'll see ya there. You don't have to hide your feelings in front of me ya know, including your feelings about Natsu." She left and headed for the guild, while Lucy got dressed too and left the house.

When Lucy got to the guild, she saw Kokoro laughing with everyone in the guild. She hoped that being at Fairy Tail could heal the hole in Kokoro's heart. She also wanted to help her save Haruki. They were childhood friends after all. Natsu walked up to her a put his arm around her shoulder in a friendly way. "Lucy, it's your turn To choose a job." He said, Happy yawning behind him. Lucy blushed, and hurried over to the board to look for a job. "Happy, why are you so tired?" Natsu asked, getting suspicious. Dense as he was, he wasn't stupid. "I'm just a little tired from the fishing." Happy said, flying over to Kokoro who was walking over to Lucy. "Koko, Natsu's getting suspicious." He whispered to Koko, and she stopped to look at him. "I'm sorry for making you lie about it Happy. They can't know. I can't involve them. I shouldn't have even involved you." she whispered back, a sad expression on her face. "Koko..." Happy whispered as Kokoro got to Lucy at the board. "Lucy!" she called, a smile on hr face. "Lucy turned around with a piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?" Kokoro asked, pointing to the paper. "Our next mission, I'm going to go get it stamped." She smiled and walked over to Mirajane, who stamped the paper. "come on guys, we have a job to go on!" Natsu shouted cheerfully. Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Kokoro all ran with Natsu to the train station, a smile on all of their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'm gonna make this chapter long, so hope you like it. Sorry for the wait guys, I've had a lot to do recently. ~ Katie

"So, what's the job?" Kokoro asked, curious about the paper in Erza's hand. "We have to defeat some monster that's terrorising a village." Lucy explained. Natsu was asleep on Lucy's lap. 'They make a perfect couple.' She thought. She watched as Lucy looked at Natsu e a soft gaze. She looked out the window and began thinking about Haruki. 'I wonder where he is right now. I wonder...if he's okay...' She thought, worried.

When they got to the house of the client, they admired it. It was huge and fancy. "Woah." Natsu muttered as they stared at the building. "A maid stood at the gate. "Welcome, Kuro-Sama has been waiting for you." She said, before turning around. "Follow me." She said, walking into the huge building. "Wait. Kuro? Does he know I'm here?" Kokoro asked. Everyone looked at Kokoro in confusion. "Yes. He's been expecting you it's been a long time since you last visited, Koko-sama." The maid answered. "Koko...sama?" Natsu asked. "It's nothing. Lets go. Take us to Kuro then, Mari." Kokoro said. Everyone was a litle suspicious about the way Kokoro was acting and the maid's familiarity to her, but decided to ask her about it later. Everyone followed the maid into the mansion. "Woah, this place is huge." Natsu said. "This place is kinda creepy, don't you think?" Gray said, looking around. I looked at him and blushed. "Gray...your...clothes..." Kokoro said, as he looked down and saw that he had no clothes on. Again. "Put on some clothes ice princess." Natsu said as he walked past him. "Who you calling ice princess, flame brain!" Gray shouted to Natsu, who turned around and glared at him. And so, the two began fighting again. "Geez, you guys act so childish." Kokoro muttered. "What?!" They shouted, glaring at me before Erza bashed their heads together. "Stop fighting! We're in someone else's house." She said, scaring Natsu and Gray. "I may be a dragon slayer, but I don't like to fight when it's not necessary." Kokoro said. "That's not true. You beat up most of the guild members to a pulp." Gray said. I turned around to look at them. "They started a fight with me, and so it became necessary. And once the fight had begun, I can't let the fight finish until I've given them a big strong hard punch to the face. That usually wraps it up anyway, so I usually don't have to worry." Everyone sweat dropped. "Kokoro, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have keys?" Lucy asked, looking down at the four golden keys hanging from Kokoro's belt. "Lu-chan, these are special keys that Crystallica gave me. These are my friends, and they've also taught me a lot about my magic. Like how to manifest it into objects." Kokoro smiled. "Shall I summon one?" I asked. "Koko, are you sure? They were supposed to be a secret." Happy said. "What do you mean, secret?" Natsu asked. "Oh yeah. I forgot. I'll show you guys later, but I shouldn't say any more while I'm here." She said as the maid stopped.

"We are here." She said, knocking in the huge door. "Come in." A voice said. The maid opened the door, and in the room sat a tall man with midnight black hair and green eyes. "Hello, wizards. I see you've come to take up this job, correct?" He smiled at us. "Yeah. It was about some monster or something?" Kokoro said blatantly. "Yes. I own the village to the East of this mansion. There had been some strange occurrences happening, and the people living there said they had seen a huge monster. I don't know much of the details, but I do know that the people are scared and damage is being caused to them and the village. It is no longer safe." He said. "Don't worry, leave it to us!" Lucy said smiling. "Yeah, we're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Natsu said. "Well, I'll leave it to you then." He said. Everyone got up to leave, and noticed that Kokoro was glaring at the man. "Kuro, I want to talk to you." She said. "Of course." He said, a smirk on his face. "We'll wait for you outside." Erza said. The others and the maid left the room, but Happy stayed with Kokoro. "Aren't you gonna tell your little cat friend to leave too?" He asked. "He's staying. Did you create that job on purpose? To get me here?" Kokoro asked. "No, my village really is in danger. You coming here was just a coincidence. Though I bet you don't want to go back to the East village do you? After what happened. I'm sure you don't want to put poor Ace in that situation again." Kokoro growled at Kuro. "Shut the hell up. I only asked you a question. Happy, let's go." She said, walking out of the room. "I'm just asking because I'm worried about you and your friends. I don't want you to get hurt. I bet Crystallica would have wanted me to watch out for you too-"

"I don't need your help! I don't need your consideration or your worry! You didn't even know Crystallica, you met her once!" She shouted angrily. She calmed down after seeing the sorry look on Kuro's face. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help. I'm just...still pissed at you I guess." She said.

"Kokoro, I'm not the same person I was years ago. I'm done with all that. And you should know...I don't know where he is. If I did, I would tell you." Kuro said, looking down at the floor. Kokoro froze. "I know. After all that, you managed to find the good in you. That's good, uncle. I'm glad that I can finally call you that again." She smiled a little as her and Happy left the mansion. Kuro sighed. "I'm glad too, my beloved niece." His maid brought him a cup of tea. "Arigato, Marika." He said as he sipped his tea. "Ah, she's grown up so fast..." Kuro said to Marika, who nodded. "It's been a long time. She's all big now. Crystallica-San would be happy that she's joined a guild." Marika replied, sipping her own tea.

Kokoro and Happy walked up to the others, who had been waiting outside for them. "What did you talk about?" Gray asked. "Nothing." She said. Happy looked a little worried. "Koko, what did he mean when he mentioned something about Ace and the East village?" Happy asked. "Ace? Who's that?" Natsu asked. "Ace is a dear friend of mine. Shall I summon him?"

"Sure." Natsu said. "Open, gate of the crystal key of spades!" Kokoro said loudly. A bright light surrounded the key, and Ace appeared in his human form. "Why did you call me?" Ace said, looking a little angry. "I'm introducing you to my friends." She said. "Yo, I'm Ace. Nice to meet ya all."

"Weren't you a big cat before, Ace-San?" Happy asked. "This is my human form. Koko told you about it before didn't she?" Ace said to Happy, who nodded. Ace's hair was midnight black, just like Kuro, and his bright crimson eyes glowed just the same as his other form. "Happy, you've met this guy before?" Natsu asked him. "Yeah. Kokoro took me to see him and the others at that place." Happy said. He covered his mouth after saying that. "I'm sorry, Koko..." "It's okay, Happy. They were going to find out sooner or later, and you kept it a secret for so long. I'm sorry for making you keep it from everyone." Kokoro answered. "So, what is this place Happy mentioned?" Erza asked. "It's the place i was raised. The place i grew up. I'll take you there sometime." Kokoro answered. "Can i go now?" Ace asked impatiently. "Ace, before you go, I need to ask you something." Kokoro said. "I know. I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about it. All you gotta do is not summon me." Ace smiled a little. "Okay."

"It's been way too long since we saw that old man, you should have summoned me earlier." Ace said. "Sorry about that."

"Hey old man!" Ace shouted up to the mansion. "Ace, what are you-" One of the higher windows opened, and Kuro looked at Ace. "Hey! How you been doing? You better have been taking good care of my niece!" Kuro shouted back. "Uncle!" Kokoro exclaimed, embarrassed. "That guy is your uncle?" Gray asked. "Yeah...it's complicated..." Kokoro answered. "Of course I have!" Ace shouted up to Kuro, who grinned at him. "Good! Kokoro, you need to come visit me more often! With your friends too!" Kuro said. Kokoro smiled. "Of course, Uncle! I promise to come see you more often!" She shouted up. She realised then, that Kuro's past was nothing but a vague memory now. That her uncle is still her uncle. Kokoro's smile was sincere, and her and Ace waved to Kuro as they left for he East. "I need to start living in the present." Kokoro muttered. "You say something?" Ace asked. "Nope. Nothing at all. It's about time I send you back."

"Yeah I guess. See you later, Kokoro, Happy, Kokoro's friends." Ace said. Everyone said goodbye to Ace, as he disappeared. "Let's go, everyone." Kokoro said cheerfully.

"Yeah!"


	11. Chapter 11

"So, this is the east village your uncle was talking about." Gray said as we approached the east village. "Yeah. Be careful, the people here make a big deal about people they don't know." Kokoro said, holding out her hand. Icefire emanated from her hand, and a sword suddenly appeared. It was a long crystal sword, and it was a blue colour. "Woah!" Natsu exclaimed. "That's awesome." Gray said. "Arigato. Natsu, maybe I can teach you how to do this." Kokoro smiled. "Really?!"

"Sure. It'll take a while though."

"Arigato, Koko-chan!" He said, grinning at her. "It's no problem. I was planning on teaching Lu-chan something as well." Kokoro grinned. "You was?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. It's something Mitsuki taught me a while back." She answered. "Sounds awesome." Natsu said. Suddenly, they heard a rustle. "Who's there?" Kokoro asked, her face turning serious. Icefire began coming out of her sword. "Show yourself." A boy appeared from a bush and glomped Kokoro. "Koko onee-chan!" He exclaimed excitedly, jumping on Kokoro."Kiba?" Kokoro giggled. "You surprised me." "Who's this kid?" Gray asked. "He's a friend of mine. I met him a long time ago." Kokoro said. "Ne, onee-chan, are you gonna be staying here for a while?" Kiba said excitedly. "No you idiot. She's come to help us." A female voice said. "Ria-chan!" Kokoro smiled as a girl came from through the bushes. She looked about 13, with long caramel brown hair that was tied up at the back. She had brown eyes and was wearing a short white kimono. "How've you been, Koko onee-san." She asked. "Good! I joined a guild!" Kokoro pointed to the golden Fairy Tail insignia on her shoulder. "That's awesome!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly. "You joined a guild? The one you were looking for?" Ria asked. "Yeah. Fairy Tail."

"I see. So, this is your team?" Ria smiled. "Yeah. This is actually our first mission together since I joined." Kokoro replied. Ria turned around and began walking away from us. She turned her head and looked at us with a blank expression. "Are you guys coming or what?" She asked, no change in her expression. "Yeah." Kokoro said, running after her. Kiba and the others followed her until they got to the centre of the east village. The village seemed empty, as there was no one in sight. "They're hiding." Kiba said. "From this monster?" Erza asked. "Yes. It's been terrorising is for a while now. They sent us out to find you because they were too scared to come out themselves," Ria said, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Doesn't that mean you could have been in trouble?" Gray asked. "How irresponsible," Erza said. "We were the only ones brave enough to do it. We're fine though, especially now that you guys are here," Ria answered.

They got to the centre of the village and began to hear loud thumping sounds. "What's that sound?" Lucy asked. "It's here," Kiba said as a huge creature came into sight. It looked like a black lizard, with red markings covering it's body. "Lucy," Kokoro said, not taking her eyes off of the creature. "Yes?" Lucy answered. Kokoro held out Mitsuki's key, the one with the heart. "Summon one of your spirits," she said. Lucy held out Loke's key. "Open! Gate of the lion:Leo!" Lucy shouted. At the same time, Kokoro shouted: "Gate of the crystal key of hearts, Open!" Mitsuki (in her human form) and Loke appeared in front of them. "Yo ho! It's been a while since I was actually summoned! What is it I have to do?" Mitsuki's said cheerfully in her human form, her hair was a pale blue, and was tied into two long pigtails, her fringe falling just above her eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue colour. "What is it, Lucy?" Loke asked, putting a hand through his orange hair. "Mitsuki, I need you to distract that monster from our attacks. Is that okay?" Kokoro asked. "Got it. You helping me, Leo?" Mitsuki's asked as she went over to the giant lizard. "Loke, help distract the monster please," Lucy said. "Sure." Loke went to help Mitsuki. Erza requipped into her heaven's wheel armour. "Blumenblatt!" Erza said, charging for the lizard. The attack cut off it's left leg, and the monster roared in pain. "I'm pretty sure lizards don't roar," Lucy said. "This ain't no ordinary lizard," Kokoro said. Erza cut off the monster's right arm, and it struggled to stand. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted. Flames emerged from Natsu's mouth as usual and the flames roasted the giant lizard's other leg, leaving it making weird squealing noises and it trying to hold itself up with it's arms. Mitsuki and Loke attacked the monster in unison. "Blue Moon:Fox's claw!" Mitsuki shouted, along with Loke who shouted "Regulus Impact!" The two of them weakened the lizard's right arm, and it fell. Gray attacked the monster with Ice Make:Excalibur, and it lay on the floor, unmoving. "I think you got it," Kiba said, walking over to Kokoro. "Not yet," Kokoro muttered. The monster lizard's eyes shot open and it let out a huge roar. "Mitsuki, now!" Kokoro shouted. "Got it!" Mitsuki shouted back, charging for the monster with a strange blue light emanating from her body. This blue light was different to Kokoro's, as it was the same deep blue as Mitsuki's eyes. "Blue Moon:Nine Tails!" Mitsuki jumped above to monster and kicked it hard into the ground, before surrounding it in a blue light. Kicking it in different places on it's body, Mitsuki kicked it exactly nine times, the blue light somehow tearing into it's flesh, creating wounds. "And my work is done," Mitsuki said, cracking her knuckles before disappearing. Loke left too, winking at Lucy before he left. The lizard lay twitching on the ground. "Lucy." Kokoro said. Lucy ran over towards it. "Lucy?! What are you-" Natsu watched as Lucy knocked the monster out again with her signature kick and this time, it wasn't going to wake. Kokoro high fived her as she went over to Lucy. Kokoro placed her hand on the monster. "And now we just have to dispose of it. Natsu. Place your hand on the lizard," she said. Natsu gave her a confused look, but did it anyway. "Burn, dragon fire," Kokoro said. Her blue flames spread from her hands and around the lizard's body. "It's easier with help. You try," she said, looking at Natsu. "Okay...Burn, dragon fire," Natsu muttered. His orange flames spread from his hands and the blue and orange flames swirled around the body. In minutes, there was nothing left of it.

"You were awesome," Ria said, walking the team to the edge of the village with Kiba. "These guys were awesome. Especially Lucy's kick. People should be terrified of it," Kokoro said. "It's deadly. I've suffered it enough times," Natsu said. "And each time you deserved it," Lucy said. Lucy was holding back a smirk, and Kokoro saw it, making her smile. "What are you smiling at?" Ria asked. "It's nothing," Kokoro replied. When they got to the edge of the village, Kokoro and the other's waves goodbye to Kiba and Ria. "Ne, Ria, Kiba! You guys should come to Fairy Tail one day!" Kokoro shouted. "Maybe we will!" Ria shouted back. "Bye, Koko onee-chan!" Kiba shouted.

When the group got back to the guild, they were greeted with smiles as usual. Erza reported back to Master Makarov. Later, Lucy and Kokoro headed over to Lucy's house again. "That was awesome! I've never fought like that with friends before! It was kinda fun!" Kokoro said. They got to Lucy's house and got into their PJ's. Lucy sat down and began writing more of her novel as usual. "What's that?" Kokoro asked, walking over to her. "You're writing a novel?" Kokoro asked. "Yeah but I haven't finished yet!" Lucy said, covering the paper with her hands. "That's awesome! I love reading," Kokoro says. "You do?" Lucy asked her. "Of course! I love romance novels especially," Kokoro said. "Me too! Me and Levy love reading romance novels!" Lucy said with a smile. "Well then, I'd love to read it when you're done," Kokoro said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. "Well, I promised Levy I'd let her see it first, but I'll definitely let you read it after," Lucy said. "Sure. Oh, and about that stuff I wanted to show you and Natsu, there's a place I want to take you two. At midnight, you have to wake up okay?" Kokoro said, closing her eyes and laying down on the sofa. "Sure. What is this technique anyway?" Lucy asked, turning around to look at Kokoro. Kokoro was already asleep. Lucy went to sleep also, and in the middle of the night, felt familiar arms around her. 'Natsu..." She thought, too tired to kick him out of bed again. Besides, she liked his arms around her. She felt secure and warm.

"You two! Wake up!" Kokoro shouted loudly before yawning. With a yawn, the pair woke up. "What is it?" Lucy asked, still tired. "You have training to do," Kokoro answered. "And Natsu, you have no right putting your arms around Lucy if you're not her boyfriend. Get out of her bed," Kokoro said. Lucy's eyes snapped open and she kicked Natsu out of bed as usual. "Natsu gave Kokoro a slight glare, and Kokoro smirked in satisfaction. "Anyway, let's go," Kokoro was already in her clothes, a blue and purple tank top with shorts. Lucy went to get dressed, and Kokoro, Natsu and Happy waited for her. "Natsu, what do you think of Lucy?" Kokoro suddenly asked him. "What kind of question is that? Lucy ad Happy are my best friends," Natsu said. An anger mark appeared on Kokoro's head, but she didn't say anything more. "Why did you ask?" Natsu said, looking at Kokoro. She gave him a glare that reminded him of Erza when she was angry. "I have never met such a dense person in my life. I might actually murder you," Kokoro said. Blue lines appeared under Natsu's eyes. 'What exactly have I done...?" He thought. Even Happy looked annoyed with Natsu. Lucy came into the room, dressed and ready, and Kokoro instantly lost her angry expression. "Let's go!" Kokoro said, walking straight out of the door. Happy, Lucy and Natsu followed, and they headed towards the hidden place that she had kept secret for so long. Happy flew in front of Kokoro, already knowing the way, and the others raced after him. "Happy! Wait up!" Natsu called. She was unsure of it at first, but Kokoro had decided that she wasn't going to lie. She wasn't going to keep secrets from them, because last time she did, her friends ended up dead.

They got to the gate, and Kokoro pulled out the key. With a deep breath, Kokoro unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "You guys, I'm back!"


	12. Chapter 12

"You guys, I'm back!" Kokoro said. "Koko-chan! Happy!" Mitsuki said excitedly. She was in her fox form. "You're...Mitsuki?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. This is my other form," Mitsuki said. "Mitsu, I set out the trap," Akatsuki suddenly said, walking over to them. "Hello, I'm Akatsuki. It's nice to meet you," she said. "You too, Akatsuki," Lucy said. "Aka, what trap?" Kokoro asked, raising a brow. "they're planning to pull a prank on Ace. They need to grow up, seriously." Luna walked over over to them, shaking her mane a little. "They act our age. Geez," Kokoro said, looking at Mitsuki and Akatsuki. "We may have put honey above his place so that when he leaves it falls on him, but who knows..." Mitsuki said. "I hope he's in his human form this time, last time his fur was all sticky and horrible for a long time," Luna said. "So, you guys are playing pranks on Ace?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. We always do," Akatsuki replied. "I wanna help!" Natsu said. "No way. Stop being childish Natsu!" Lucy said, grabbing his arm. Suddenly, a pale pink light glowed around Luna, and when it faded, she was a human with long white hair and pink eyes. She was quite pale, and was wearing a white tank top and white pants. "I feel so much more comfortable like this," she said, putting her hand through her hair. "I'd change too, but I need my animal speed to escape Ace's wrath," Mitsuki said. "I might as well change back, bears aren't actually that fast," Akatsuki said quietly before a green light surrounded her. She too changed into her human form, her short, wavy brown hair falling just above her shoulders and her bright green eyes shining. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, you guys came here to learn some stuff right?" Luna said, folding her arms. "Yeah. What are we learning anyway?" Lucy asked. Kokoro smirked. "You'll see," she said, letting out a mischievous giggle. Lucy suddenly felt nervous. She knew she was up to something. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the clearing, surpassing the loud rushing of the waterfalls. "I'm guessing that was Ace," Natsu said. "And he's probably pissed. Now we hide," Mitsuki said. Akatsuki followed. "I'll be helping you for now, until Ace is in better spirits and isn't chasing after those two. Kokoro told me about you guys," she said with a small smile. "Sure, thanks," Natsu said.

The four of them (Lucy, Natsu, Kokoro and Happy) followed Luna to one of the waterfalls. "Why are we at a waterfall?" Lucy asked. Luna walked through the waterfall, and Kokoro followed. "You guys?" Lucy asked. "It's okay," Happy said. "We can walk straight through it!" Happy flew into the waterfall, and Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks before following. Inside the waterfall there was a cave that looked like it had no end. "This is my waterfall. I practiced and taught Kokoro here," Luna said. "Yeah, I remember. So, today Luna is going to teach Lucy a spell," Kokoro said. "A spell?"

"Yes, it's a spell that will connect you to the stars and the moon, and there are four forms of it. Me and the others will teach you the four forms. Is that okay with you?" Luna said. "Of course, thank you!" Lucy replied. "Well then, let's get started. Kokoro, will you get those noisy brats to shut up please? Otherwise I will kill them all!" Luna said, and anger mark appearing on her forehead. "For some reason, she reminds me a little of Aquarius..." Happy muttered. "Sure. After that, I'll teach Natsu some fire magic with Ace," Kokoro said. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said determinedly. Lucy pouted a little, knowing that Natsu wasn't going to be with her. Kokoro glanced at her and smiled in reassurance, which made Lucy feel a little at ease. "Well then, let's go," Kokoro said, leaving the waterfall. Natsu and Happy followed, but Natsu looked back at Lucy. To be honest, he wanted to be with her too. Lucy caught him looking at her and he immediately looked away, blushing a little.

"You guys! Shut up or Luna will punish you!" Kokoro shouted, watching the three skid to a halt. "L-Luna..?!" They all exclaimed. "Yeah, she told me to tell you guys to shut up or else. Ace, come on," Kokoro said, walking through the clearing. Ace clicked his tongue before following her. "Why do they seem so scared?" Happy asked. "You don't wanna know. Really," Kokoro replied. "So, what am I learning?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles. "Something Ace and Crystallica taught me a long time ago. It's a spell that I'm teaching you as a last resort. I don't know if you'll be able to control it," Kokoro was serious now. "Koko, you don't mean-" Ace was cut off. "Yeah. I'm going to teach him that. It's his training," Kokoro said. "Training? For what?" Natsu asked. "It's a secret until you realise it yourself," Kokoro said with a smirk. "I'm going to teach you a technique that will help you protect the people dearest to you. It's gonna be hard. Are you ready, Salamader Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu put his fist up in the air. "Of course! Bring it on!"

"Good. But if you die, I didn't see anything," Ace said, earning a glare from Kokoro. "I ain't gonna kill him!"

Natsu spent hours training with Kokoro and Ace, and Lucy trained with Luna until just before dawn. They met by the Apple tree, where Ace picked and began eating an apple. "Natsu! Happy! Koko!" Lucy shouted, running up to them. "Lucy! How'd it go?" Natsu asked, greeting her with his usual toothy grin. "It was great! Luna taught me something amazing!" Lucy said. "You did a great job. I didn't think you'd be able to learn that fast," Luna said with a smile. "Natsu did a great job too. I didn't think he'd be able to do the spell," Kokoro said. "It was easy," Natsu said. "Not when you passed out it wasn't," Ace muttered. "You passed out?" Lucy asked. "Yeah..." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "So tomorrow, we will be coming back here so Lu-chan can learn the rest of the spell and so Natsu can train some more," Kokoro said, taking an apple. "Eh? I thought I was done," Natsu said. "Nope. You have not fully mastered that spell, but you did have the basics," Kokoro said before taking a bite of the apple, the juice trickling down her chin. The wiped it off and continued eating the apple. "We should go and get some sleep before we go to the guild," Kokoro said. "ne, Koko, can I have a fish before we leave?" Happy asked. "Sure. Lets go get some fish!" Kokoro said, running over to the pond near the waterfall for fish. "Fish...?" Natsu asked. "I'm going too!" Mitsuki said, coming into sight along weigh Akatsuki. "I don't think so." They stiffened when they heard Ace's voice. "We're...um...sorry...?" Mitsuki said, getting ready to run away. "Mitsu, I don't think that's gonna cut it this time..." Akatsuki said nervously. Ace ran after them, and Luna sighed. "They're never gonna learn. We should go over to Kokoro and Happy. They're probably waiting for us." Natsu, Lucy and Luna all went to the pond where Kokoro and Happy was. Kokoro was sat on a rock and Happy was fishing with a rod that Kokoro had made. "I'm going to get some crystal, I'll be back in a minute. Then we can go." Kokoro got up and left them. "Happy, let me get some too!" Natsu said. The two of them happily captured fish together, while Lucy and Luna sat watching them. "You did a great job with the spell today. I didn't think you'd be able to do it. Kokoro was right about you," Luna said. "Thank you. It was hard, but I'm glad I was able to do it. Honestly, I've always felt weak because I usually only rely on my spirits. It's hard to fight with only my whip." "I think you're pretty strong. Kokoro does too. She wouldn't have chosen you to learn the spell otherwise. She trusts you. I'm glad she finally has real friends." Luna gave Lucy a warm smile. "It's changed her for the better. I'm glad."

"You guys!" Kokoro said, running over to them with crystal in her hand. "What's that?" Lucy asked, lookingat the crystal in Kokoro's hand. "It's crystal," Kokoro said, taking a bite out of it. "Wouldn't that break your teeth?" Lucy asked. "It hasn't yet, and I eat this stuff like Natsu eats fire and Gajeel eats Iron," Kokoro said. "Lets go anyway, it's early in the morning."

They said goodbye to the others before leaving, heading back to Lucy's house. "You guys are so slow!" Kokoro said with a giggle. "I'm running ahead! Happy, race me!" Kokoro and Happy ran ahead, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. "Ne, Koko, why did we leave them behind?" Happy asked. "Because we're giving them some alone time," Kokoro replied with a wink. "They llllllllike each other," Happy said with a giggle. "Yes, yes they do, but don't tell them that," Kokoro said. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were walking alone along the streets, watching Kokoro and Happy race off. "You know, you're not weak. You're stronger than you think," Natsu said. Lucy looked up at him, but Natsu kept looking forward, his facial expression serious. "You're really strong." He repeated. 'He heard?' she thought. "Natsu...I don't think I'm strong at all. I can't even fight by myself-"

"That's not true at all! You've been through so much, and you become stronger every day!"

"Natsu...arigato." before they knew it, they were outside Lucy's house. "We're leaving. Happy, lets go!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy replied. "Later," Kokoro said. "See you at the guild," Lucy said. Lucy and Kokoro went into Lucy's house, and Natsu and Happy left. Or so you'd thought. A few hours later, Kokoro woke up to them sleeping in Lucy's bed with Lucy. While they slept for a while longer, Kokoro looked out of the window and looked up at the sky. "Haruki..."

Suddenly, a small thing shot down from the sky. "What was that?" Kokoro jumped out of the window and ran out to where the thing was, and found a creature on the floor, passed out and injured. "A cat? No...an exceed?!"


End file.
